I Know You Won't
by Nicolah
Summary: Edward's gone. Jacob's protecting Bella. There's a new vampire in town - who is it? Why does the vampire want to hurt Bella? Is Edward going to return?
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day for Her

Bella's Point Of View

I rolled over and looked at the clock. _4:54AM_. I still had time before I had to start getting ready for school. I looked over at the rocking chair. Jacob was passed out – he has been on patrol a lot lately. The pack had caught a new scent a week ago over in the forest. They were working around the clock to try to figure out who it was.

Ed-- He had been gone for a while now. It was still hard for me to think about him. Think about us. Think about how we used to be. I missed the Cullens. Who wouldn't? They were my second family. After that day at the meadow – that day that I never talk about – I haven't seen any of them since. They moved out of town. They went their separate ways after _he_ decided that _he_ didn't need me anymore. He decided that he didn't love me anymore. He wanted me to forget him. Boy… was that easier said that done.

I stared up at the ceiling. _I need to sleep_. I looked over at Jake, who was smiling in his sleep. I smiled. He looked so childlike in his sleep. _I could learn to love him._ I shook my head. It was too soon. I couldn't do that. Finally, I just closed my eyes and started to count backward from a thousand.

&&

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm clock started to go off.

7:15AM.

"Dad… five more minutes!" Jake mumbled.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jake and laughed. I turned off the alarm clock and sat up. "Jake, time to get up. You have to go home and get ready for school."

Jake opened one eye and looked at me. He groaned. "I don't want to go to school."

"But you must. It's your first day of junior year." I smiled at him._Which means it's my first day of senior year, how exciting._ I rolled my eyes.

"I wish I could go with you, Bell. I hate how we don't go to the same school. How do I know you're going to be safe?"

"Don't worry about me Jake. It'll be fine. I'll see you after school."

"Be safe." He kissed me on my forehead. "I'll see you later." He lifted himself out of my window. I closed the window and locked it.

I headed over to my bathroom and jumped in the shower. Nice and warm. I quickly showered and got out, got changed and ran downstairs. Charlie had already gone to work. I popped some waffles into the toaster and poured myself some orange juice. I quickly ate breakfast and walked out the front door.

I almost expected to see the silver Volvo sitting outside in my driveway where the cruiser should be. A sigh of disappointment came out of me. I shook my head. _He's not coming back_, I told myself. I opened the door to my truck and got in.

&&

I walked into the cafeteria. I was just going to grab an apple and leave. I didn't want to stay inside the cafeteria. As I waited in line, I snuck a look. I just had to see. I glanced over at the Cullen's table. There were other people sitting there. No Cullens. I shook my head. _Duh, what'd you expect?_ I looked over to where my old friends sat. Jessica was talking a mile a minute to Mike, who did not look amused at all. I shook my head again and paid for my apple and walked out of the cafeteria.

&&

I slammed the door to my truck and I walked up to my front door. I unlocked the door and ran up to my room, throwing my backpack onto the floor. I stopped in my tracks and glanced at the window – it was partially open. I know I didn't leave it that way.

I didn't want to stay in this house for one second longer than I had to. At least not by myself.

I ran down the stairs and into my truck. I took off to La Push – the only place I felt safe.

&&

It was pouring by the time I got to Jake's. I ran up to the door and knocked. Billy answered.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I glanced in the mirror as I walked in. I was a mess. I was soaking wet and I looked terrified.

"Is Jake here?" I mumbled.

"Yes," Billy said. "He's upstairs."

I ran upstairs so fast and just walked right into Jacob's room where Jacob was standing in a towel.

"Bel – what's wrong? What happened?" He took me into his arms.

I started sobbing into his bare chest. "There…was…someone…in…my…room."

"Shh…" He started to soothe me. He kissed the top of my head. "Are you sure?"

I looked up at him. "Of course I'm sure." I started to get angry. "Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"I'm just making sure Bella. Don't get mad."

"My window was open. I remember closing it and locking it after you left this morning." I looked up at him.

"We'll go check it out right now."

"You're naked."

He stifled a laugh. "That's what happens when you take a shower. Let me get dressed.Then we'll take a look at your window."

"Thanks Jake." I walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: A Normal Day for Him

Edward's Point of View.

_Edward, I know you can hear me,_ Alice thought.

I was used to everyone talking to me in their heads. I was used to carefully acknowledging it also. I didn't move from my spot on my bed. I just tapped my foot on the wall.

_I had a vision. _

I sat up and before Alice could knock, I had the door to my bedroom open.

"This better not be about _her_." I still couldn't get myself to say her name. It still hurt a lot. "You said you wouldn't think about her anymore. We wouldn't impose on her life anymore."

"I know. I couldn't help it. I had a vision. You need to go see her."

I hit my head on my wall and groaned. "I can't. I can't go see her." _She hates me and it's over. This is the end. _I laid back down on my bed and started to stare at the ceiling.

_But she's in trouble._Alice slammed the door on her way out.

_What am I supposed to do?_ I asked myself. Really, what was I supposed to do? I wasn't supposed to go near her again. I wanted her to live a human life. I didn't want her to have to deal with me anymore. I wanted her to move on. I couldn't interrupt her life every time something went wrong. She'll learn to live without me. She's not dead yet, she must be doing a pretty good job.

&&

Carlisle knocked on my door. "Edward…"

"Come in." I stared at the wall. The door opened. "If this is about Alice's vision, then I don't want to hear about it."

"You need to talk to someone. You can't stay shelled up in your room all day. It's been months since you left and this was your idea." Carlisle looked at me.

I turned around and looked at Carlisle. "I had to do this for her. I don't want her to live this life."

"But –"

"Carlisle, I can't." I rolled back over and looked at the wall.

"But if she was in trouble – would you want to know? If she was hurt and needed help – wouldn't you want to know? If she was going to die – wouldn't you want to know?"

"Of course. I would want to protect her. That's all I've been doing. That's why I left. I just want to protect her from the life that I was going to end up giving her if she stayed with me. I didn't want her to have to deal with any of this."

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you. In the end, this is all up to you. We will respect your wishes and stay out of the way."

I jumped up. "Stay out of the way of what?"

"Didn't Alice tell you what the vision was about?"

"No, I never gave her the chance."

"Something's going to happen to Bella – but Alice can't see what."

_It hurt. It really did._

&&

I walked down the stairs, keeping my hand on the banister. Esme was in the living room dusting the mantle. It was quiet all through the house. I didn't even hear any thoughts. All I could hear was Esme humming to herself while she dusted.

"Esme?" I stuck my head in the living room.

"Yes dear?" She didn't even look up from her dusting.

"Where is everyone?"

"Out hunting." Esme moved from the mantle over to the pictures on the wall.

"Did Alice or Carlisle talk to you?"

"About Bella? Why of course dear."

"What do you think I should do?"

"You should do whatever you think is right. They aren't going to tell you what to do. It's solely up to you."

"Alright. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Tell the family not to worry about me. I just need to check something." I walked out of the house.

_What was I doing?_ I walked over to the garage. I was just going to go to Forks to see Bella. Not visit Bella, but literally just see her. I was just going to see that she was okay and leave. I wasn't going to bother her in her new life without me. _I just want to make sure that everything is going to be okay. _I repeated that to myself over and over again, trying to convince myself that was what I was going to do.

I sat in my car and started the engine. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"What am I doing?"


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Here, Now What?

Earlier that day…

**Earlier that day…**

Edward's Point Of View

The ride to Forks was longer than I remembered. It might have been that I couldn't wait to see Bella, even though this wasn't a happy reunion. _I'm just going to make sure she's safe and get out_, I thought to myself. I haven't stopped thinking about her since that day. I never wanted to leave her. I have always loved her. I just didn't want her to live this life.

The familiar roads of Forks finally started coming up. I didn't even bother to look around. I knew I had to go straight to Bella's. I just needed to make sure she was alright. That's it. _And then I'm out of here_. I had to make sure she didn't see me.

It was shortly after 8am when I pulled up to the curb at Bella's house. I knew she would not be home, since today was the first day of school.

I got out of my car and the horrific smell of wet dog eroded my nose. _Wolves?_ I asked myself. Before I could stop myself, I was in Bella's room. The smell of wet dog was even worse than it was outside.

_Bella and wolves? What is she thinking?_ This couldn't be right… I told her to stay away from animals. Just like me. Why couldn't she listen to me? _Because I betrayed he, _the thought repeated itself in my head over and over again_._ I sat down on her bed, still slightly warm from her body heat.

I picked up her pillow and hugged it. _How I missed her smell_. I just laid on her bed, thinking about her.

&

**Current time…**

Bella's Point Of View

Jake hopped into my truck and we slowly made it back towards my house. I could see from the outside that my window was still partially open when I pulled up to my house.

As I slowly parked the truck, Jake started to tense up.

"Stay here." Jake told me as he hopped out of the truck.

"Wait! What is it?"

"Just stay here Bella." Jake transformed into a wolf and just started staking the premises.

_What if he came back? _I asked myself. _No, he wouldn't do that._ I started beating myself up in my mind… _But he loves me… No, he doesn't – he told you that himself._ "Shut up!" I told myself. I glanced around and laughed. Every since he left I started talking to myself.

Jacob came over to the truck and started knocking on the window. I rolled it down slowly and he told me that every seemed fine but he could smell a sweet scent.

My eyes got big as he said that.

Jacob caught my eye and shook his head. "Bella, it's not him. I would tell you if it was. I think there's a new vampire in town. I'm going to have to let the guys know. We're going to have to start patrolling through here again."

Tears caught up in my eye.

Jacob brought his finger up to my eye. "Don't cry Bella. It's not worth it. I honestly don't think he's coming back. I think it's time to move on."

I shook his hand from my face. He dropped his arm down. I rolled up the window and grabbed my bag. I jumped down from the truck and slammed the door. "I don't want to talk about this."

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled my close, he enveloped me in a hug. "It'll be okay."

&

Edward's Point Of View

_Ugh what is she doing with him?_ I sat up in a tree, in the forest behind Bella's house. _I told her to stay away from them._ _Why didn't she listen to me? She isn't safe at all with them._

_Just as safe as she is with us?_ Alice walked up to the tree and looked up.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." I refused to look down at my sister. I kept my eyes on Jacob and Bella as they walked into the house.

_But I knew you would need my help._

"Not good enough Alice dear. I don't want your help. How many times do I have to tell you this? I want her to live a normal life. One without us. I told you to leave --"

_I know why I can't see what happens to her._

I shut up immediately and looked at her. She knew she had my attention.

Alice jumped up to a branch next to me. She wrinkled her nose. _They smell worse than I remember._

"Just speak outloud. I'm getting a headache. They can't hear us from here."

"Fine Edward. As I was trying to tell you earlier, I can't see her when she's with **them**."


End file.
